A Falcon's Fondness (My Version)
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It is strange to think that a falcon would desire a macaw to be his mate, but that feeling of love is inescapable, but will this certain falcon succeed? Will he achieve his dream of being with the one he loves or will he be rejected and left to be alone forever? Only fate and the will to try will prevail... (Original story by Tomadahawk)
1. Making the First Moves

**Hey guys!**

 **So, probably my most favorite OC love story would have to be A Falcon's Fondness by Tomadahawk. I loved it so much I want to make my own version of his story! And now it's finally here!**

 **I hope you enjoy it just as much as the original version!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Making the First Moves

* * *

The bright sun was rising over the city of Rio de Janeiro, bathing it in warmth and light, and with the sun comes the time for another day for both humans and the animals of the surrounding forests. And in the surrounding forests, along the many kinds of animals were the many different kinds of birds who lived in the tree hollows, enjoying their peaceful and happy lives. In one of the tree hollows lived a bird you would not expect to find in a tropical rainforest, a Peregrine Falcon.

This particular falcon lived a much different life than what all other predatory birds would have, he was not a predator. He lived in harmony with all the other birds and ate fruit and nuts, and he would protect those who were being hurt. This falcon's name was Tomada and he had everything one bird would ever want, expect for one thing…

Tomada longed for a companion in his life, a mate to have a family with and he knew exactly who he wanted to be with. Ever since coming to Rio and going to a certain club for birds in the city, he spotted the most beautiful Blue macaw hanging out. Tomada found out that her name was Sorrel and Tomada wanted to ask her out, but every time he saw her he would just panic and it would be too late to ask. Tomada felt he would never get the chance or the courage to ask and it really became unbearable when in that "certain" club, it was going to be date night.

On this morning, Tomada decided to seek the advice of his best couple friends, after all they made their love life perfect and even had a couple of chicks together. After eating some nuts and filling up his belly, Tomada flew to the hollow where his friends lived. As soon as Tomada found it, he flew in, where it seemed empty at first, but…

"Surprise Uncle Tom!" A girl's voice shouted out, laughing as she, along with her brother hung onto the big falcon.

"Ah! You two got me!" Tomada laughed as well.

After a couple of minutes, a male bird's voice came from one of the rooms of the hollow.

"Okay, you two, easy with your Uncle Tom." The male's bird voice said as he came out with a female Blue macaw besides him.

"Hey Alex, hey Lily." Tomada happily greeted the couple.

"Hey Tom." The male bird, who was Alex, greeted back and hugged his falcon friend. "You know, for a big, strong falcon, you sure fall easy to little chicks." Tomada blushed deep red at the comment.

Alex, who was a Scarlet macaw, and Tomada were best friends since Tomada first came to Brazil from the forests of the Northwest of North America. The two met when Alex was about to be eaten by a Harpy Eagle, Tomada rushed in and saved Alex, the two becoming fast friends. Later on, Alex met Lily and the three moved to Rio soon after, where Alex and Lily became mates by having two chicks, named Cadence and Eddie. Tomada became like an unofficial uncle and he loved it, it was during that time he first saw Sorrel and had these feelings in him for her.

"So what can we help you with Tom?" Lily asked.

"Well… You guys know how I want to ask Sorrel out and with date night coming in Nico and Pedro's club it's a good as a time as any." Tomada told the two. "And I need your help to practice what to say to her.

Both Alex and Lily smiled, of course they would help Tomada out, they thought the two looked cute together and the way Tomada always talked about her made Alex and Lily want the two to be together more and more.

"Of course we will Tom!" Alex replied. "Now lets get to work."

For the rest of the day, the three practiced what Tomada would say to Sorrel, with Lily pretending to be Sorrel, while Alex stood at the side, coaching Tomada and helping him if he got stuck with his words.

"Okay Tom, getting better, try a bit harder and sound a bit more confident." Alex encouraged the falcon, as it was the fourth time they ran through it.

"Okay, got it." Tomada replied and faced Lily again, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Sorrel, I been admiring you for some time and I really like you even thought we never shared a conversation with each other. I always wanted to ask you something, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will." Lily smiled, Alex also smiling as well.

"Prefect Tom, you say that or more, you'll do great." Alex said, giving Tomada the courage he needed to ask Sorrel the important question.

Alex and Lily also helped Tomada with other things, like how to really listen to Sorrel and to make sure that Tomada was the one who would get drinks. Tomada took note of all of this in his head and listened to every word the couple told him, after all they were the best couple that he knew.

As the sun finally began to slip over the horizon, to be replaced by the moon, Tomada said his goodbyes to the family. Tomada, of course, enjoying the hug Cadence and Eddie gave him especially, if there was one thing Tomada really wanted, other than Sorrel, was his chicks to take care of.

"Bye Uncle Tom!" Both Cadence and Eddie shouted happily as they hung onto the falcon.

"Bye to you two as well." Tomada smiled as he loved the hugging.

"Good luck Tom." Alex said, wishing him luck tomorrow.

"I hope you and Sorrel be together." Lily added.

"I hope so too, see you guys at the club." Tomada said and then flew off into the darkening sky, back to his hollow.

As Tomada flew back, he practiced over and over again what to say to Sorrel, sometimes saying it out loud as if he was speaking to her. However, he was also worried if she would reject him, after all, a falcon with a macaw? What kind of couple is that? Tomada also didn't know how he would feel or even if he can handle being rejected, but he was going to try anyway, better to try than not to.

Tomada got back to his hollow, after a quick stop to get some food for dinner, he ate alone and in silence and after settled down to sleep.

As Tomada laid down in his peaceful and quiet hollow, all he could think of was the upcoming date night and when he finally got to closing his eyes, all he could picture was how pretty Sorrel looked. Tomada sighed in his sleep as he waited for daylight to break out again over Rio and he could finally go to Sorrel to ask her.

And daylight did come and when it did, Tomada woke up right away to go.

"Okay Tomada, you can do this, you been preparing for this as best you can, you just got to walk up and ask." Tomada told himself to work up enough courage.

Tomada flew out of his hollow, knowing where Sorrel lived. It's not like he was a stalker, he just happened to see Sorrel fly into a hollow one evening and not come out again, signaling that she indeed lived in that specific hollow and with the smartness of a falcon, Tomada remembered clearly where the exact hollow was.

It took some time still, but Tomada eventually came to Sorrel' s hollow and by luck, Sorrel just woke up and was stretching her wings, enjoying the warmth of the sunrise over the forest. Tomada could only just stare dreamily at the beautiful blue angel, but he snapped free of his thoughts, shaking his head. Tomada took a very deep breath, encouraging himself a bit more and quietly flew down, in front of the Blue macaw.

As Tomada came in front of Sorrel, all he could say, at first, was…

"Hi…"

* * *

 **And there goes the first chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope Tomadahawk and Sorrelwing enjoy it even more!**

 **On a last note…**

 **Tomada belongs to Tomadahawk**

 **Sorrel belongs to Sorrelwing**

 **Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl**

 **And Alex, Cadence, and Eddie belong to me!**


	2. Preparations

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter!?**

 **But as always, thanking those who faved, followed, and/or reviewed! So thank you to Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid, BumblebeeFan25, Jameson The Phoenix, Nightfly123, xPrimalHunterx, and… Tomadahawk, for putting in their favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **And now for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations

* * *

After Tomada said "Hi", a deadly silence broke out between the two. Tomada simply couldn't say anything and Sorrel was also afraid, deep down, to say anything back. All the preparation that Tomada prepared with Alex and Lily vanished, it's like he came here unprepared, but who could blame him? It's not like Lily was exactly Sorrel and practicing was far different and more scary than doing it for real, Tomada was so embarrassed he thought about just flying off and leaving, but his claws seemed to be rooted to the branch of the tree.

More minutes of awkward silence went by until the two birds finally decided to say something, but they both said it at the same time.

"So, I was wondering…" Tomada said, at the same time Sorrel said…

"What can I…" Sorrel said, but stopped, while Tomada did as well, both blushing. "You go first." Sorrel said nervously.

"Okay, well, I was wondering, Sorrel, would you like to go out with me on date night?" Tomada asked, his cheeks going cherry red as he was anxious for Sorrel's answer.

Sorrel thought about it, to be honest, she also kinda of liked the falcon too. She also saw Tomada at Nico and Pedro's club, she would take quick glances at him when he wasn't looking and when Tomada would turn around to look at her, she would quickly look in the opposite direction, her face red from the embarrassment of almost getting caught staring. She heard what Tomada has done to help others and she admired that, she thought Tomada would also be a good mate to have, being that a strong, handsome falcon would be a good protector. Sorrel knew the answer and it was…

"Yes." Sorrel replied to the happiness and smile of Tomada.

"Really?" Tomada said slowly as he contained any outburst he would have. "That's… great."

"Well, you're welcome." Sorrel returned, still not believing she actually said "yes".

"So… I'll come and get you tonight than?" Tomada asked.

"Sure, that's fine… I'll see you later." Sorrel answered.

"Alright than, bye for now." Tomada said as he flapped his wings and flew off back to his hollow to get ready.

"Bye." Sorrel waved from the entrance of her hollow, watching the falcon fly off gracefully through the forest.

Sorrel went back into her hollow, to get ready and make herself presentable and more beautiful for Tomada. However, she really didn't know how to do so, for she had natural beauty and didn't really want or necessarily like to change her looks, but it was going to be a special night, she wanted to make Tomada really like her. Sorrel sighed as she looked at herself in the reflection in the small puddle of water in her hollow.

After taking a couple of minutes to look at herself and see what she wanted to change, she got to work. First, she carefully rearranged her feathers, making them more flat and not sticking out so much. Then, taking a brush she made with a stick and leaves, she smoothed out her feathers, also washing them with water to make them look silky and to show off the blue more. After she finished her feathers, she moved down to her talons, clipping them so they weren't so sharp and ugly looking, making them more smooth like her feathers.

After finishing those, she got to the most important part of her body, her face. Taking a sweet fruit and then closing her eyes, she squinted the liquid on her, making a natural perfume. As soon as that was done, she washed her beak to take out any showing of grey and make it a more pure color. For her eyelashes, she twisted them up and made them stick out more, so whenever she blinked, the lashes would be shown more.

"Perfect." Sorrel smiled at her work, looking in her reflection. "Now just for one more thing."

Outside, growing on the tree where Sorrel's hollow was, flowers were growing along the trunk of the tree, and not just any flowers, but beautiful little yellow ones, perfect and small enough to fit in one macaw's head feathers. Sorrel cut one from its stem with her talons and back in her hollow, in her reflection, she arranged the flower on her head to make sure it would stay there.

All finished, Sorrel took time to look at the final product that was her, admiring the work she has done to make herself more beautiful. Surely everyone would desire to be with her, nothing could compare to the beauty that Sorrel radiated. However, she wasn't planning on flirting around with other boys, she did this just for Tomada and only him, she only had eyes for him.

As Sorrel prepared herself, not only making herself beautiful, but also practicing what to say and how to talk to Tomada, the sun got lower and lower and soon enough, it was about time to expect Tomada. And he did come as Sorrel saw him flying towards her, eventually settling down in front of his crush, speechless at the beauty of Sorrel.

"I should have done better!" Tomada shouted to himself in his head.

 **Hours before, with Tomada…**

While Sorrel was starting to do her makeover, Tomada just came back to his hollow, where he, like Sorrel, looked in his reflection. He thought he was a mess and really needed to do some work to make himself look more handsome if Sorrel was going to be next to him.

"Man, I never thought I could look this bad." Tomada told himself as he looked at himself.

Tomada first washed, cleaned, and smoothed out his feathers, making them more organized and not a mess, like Sorrel, he made them more flat, making sure they wouldn't stick out. After rearranging all of his black and brown feathers, washing out any dirt that could be stuck in there, he worked on his claws.

Tomada's claws were more grey in color, so he made them more black, by shining them out with water, until no grey could be seen and his claws were a shiny black. After that, he worked on his face, like his claws, making his beak look younger, and cut any unnecessary feathers from his face.

Tomada didn't have to do as much as Sorrel, but when he finished, he wasn't sure of the result, he still looked pretty much the same when he was done. He wanted to do more, but he noticed the sun was starting to go down in the sky and that he should get going if he was going to meet and get Sorrel for date night.

"Well, I tried my best, I better get going." Tomada told himself as he flew off, back to Sorrel's hollow.

When Tomada came within view, he saw Sorrel waiting for him outside. Tomada was stunned by how beautiful Sorrel looked, even more so with the changes she made. And as he got closer, that beauty became more and more evident, he truly did love her now, but he of course didn't want to admit that yet. After Tomada landed down in front of Sorrel and punished himself in his head for not being that presentable, he commented on Sorrel's appearance.

"Wow, Sorrel, you really do look pretty." Tomada said slowly, with wide eyes and open beak.

"Oh thanks…" Sorrel replied, blushing red as she looked at Tomada.

He looked more handsome and Sorrel could tell he was a bit embarrassed that he didn't find himself so. Sorrel thought he was still handsome and she did to cheer him up a bit.

"And you look just as handsome." Sorrel commented on the falcon, Tomada blushing in return.

"So… should we go now?" Tomada asked, as it was the reason why he came.

"Oh right, yeah, lets go." Sorrel replied and the two flew off together, towards the city that was glowing brighter and brighter as the daylight faded away.

As they were going, both of them couldn't help but take quick glances at each other, admiring how pretty or handsome the other looked. However, they also enjoyed some little conversation about each other as they continued on their short flight. Tomada telling Sorrel about his life briefly and about Alex and Lily, although he didn't admit he had to have help from the two. Sorrel enjoyed listening about Tomada's life and she couldn't wait to meet Tomada's couple friends, they seemed nice and even thought Tomada didn't say it, Sorrel kinda of knew they had to have helped the falcon.

Sorrel also told Tomada a little about her life, how she once lived in the Blue macaw tribe in the Amazon, but moved to Rio because of problems with her family and romantic life, she moved to get away from the hardships and begin again. Tomada felt sorry for Sorrel, but that only made him more determined to have Sorrel in the end, as well as to treat her right.

Soon enough the two came into view of Nico and Pedro's club and so a night filled with lovely memories would get started…

* * *

 **Looks like the two are becoming closer… Still not yet to baby chicks in a carriage, but getting there…**

 **And again, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	3. Almost a Disaster

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I finished my first day of school today and boy… Am I tired… But… I wanted to do the next chapter for you guys before I fall asleep!**

 **Also, thank you to ShadowDragonGhost13 and T8ECR34TOR for pressing that fav and/or follow!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost a Disaster

* * *

Tomada and Sorrel got to Nico and Pedro's club, where there was a long line of bird couples waiting to get in for date night. Both Tomada and Sorrel sighed, both kinda of impatient to get in and to have the night underway. As the two just stood in line, Tomada, with his sharp eyes, spotted his favorite pair of friends just ahead.

"Hey Alex, Lily, over here." Tomada called out to them, the couple looking back and smiling.

Alex and Lily decided to go to them, even thought it meant losing their place in line.

"Excuse me." Alex said as he and Lily made their way to Tomada and Sorrel.

The two eventually got to the new couple, a bit tired from having to walk past everyone, but happy nevertheless.

"Alex, Lily, I would like you to meet Sorrel, Sorrel, these are my friends, Alex and Lily." Tomada introduced everyone.

"Well, it certainly is nice to meet you Sorrel." Lily greeted the female, shaking wings with her.

"Yeah, it's very nice to meet you face to face finally." Alex added and then went over to Tomada and whispered in his earhole. "She's a keeper buddy." Alex chuckled, the falcon blushing in return.

"Wait, what about Cadence and Eddie?" Tomada asked, seeing that his two favorite chicks were nowhere.

"Oh, they are with their older cousins for the night." Alex reassured the falcon. "Although, I don't really trust Tiago still, even thought he is a mature teenage now."

While the four chattered with each other, a familiar yellow canary came out of the club to check on the line. While doing so, he spotted his most favorite couple still in line and he went to fix that. They should have been in the club already.

"Hey, isn't it my most favorite pair of lovebirds." The yellow canary, who was Nico shouted out as he went in front of the said couple.

"Oh hey Nico." Alex greeted the canary.

"What are you two doing here?" Nico replied, confused. "You both are VIPs, you shouldn't be waiting."

"Oh no, it's okay, me and Lily can wait." Alex returned, not wanting to cause Nico too much trouble.

"No, I insist, come on." Nico wouldn't give up and he led the two to go inside.

When they got to the entrance finally, there was a tough macaw military acting as the bouncer for the night. He saw Nico and faced the canary, and then at the couple behind him.

"Jake, this couple are VIPs." Nico the military macaw.

"Oh, well by than all means, please enjoy the night." Jake said happily as he unhooked the rope blocking the path.

Alex was about to step inside, but he remembered Tomada and Sorrel and the Scarlet bent down to Nico's level and whispered something in his earhole.

"You got it Alex." Nico smiled and told the request to Jake.

"Jake, allow that falcon and hot wing he has to come inside as well." Nico said, very pleased with how the night was going.

"Of course." Jake obeyed and with his wing, told Tomada and Sorrel that they can come inside.

The two cut the line and with a smile, Jake allowed the two inside the club. Tomada and Sorrel saw Alex and Lily waiting for them, but excited that the two were here now.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy your night, have fun." Lily encouraged the two, but in a playful way.

"But not too much fun." Alex chuckled before walking away with Lily, to share a dance with her on the dance floor.

"Are your friends always this teasing?" Sorrel asked.

"Well, they mean well, they are my best friends after all." Tomada replied. "So, what do you want to do?" Tomada asked, with a nervous smile on.

"How about we just sit down and have a drink." Sorrel requested.

"As you wish…" Tomada was about to add, "my beautiful angel", but decided against it. "After you." Tomada led Sorrel go first.

"Such a gentleman." Sorrel giggled and blushed lightly, going first towards the bar.

"Okay, you can do this Tom, so far so good." Tomada encouraged himself in his head, before following Sorrel to the bar.

There, at the bar, the bartender, greeted the two with a smile and asked what they wanted.

"Hello, what can I get for the lovely couple?" The bartender asked.

"Can we just have two cups of some orange juice?" Tomada asked, Sorrel giving a nod of approval, not wanting anything too heavy to drink.

"Two orange juices coming right up." The bartender said back and prepared the drinks, serving the two a couple minutes later." Enjoy."

"Thanks." Tomada and Sorrel thanked at the same time, creating a little awkward moment.

"Cheers." Tomada raised his glass, wanting Sorrel to touch his glass with her's.

"Cheers." Sorrel replied with a smile and the two touched glasses and each drank a sip.

After they were done with their sips, it was almost a disaster right there, for the two had nothing to say to each other, both of them felt the nervousness and tension grow in them as they just sat there. Both started to sweat and panic inside their heads as they thought desperately what to say, they both eventually thought about it, but they said it at the same time yet again.

"So, what a lovely night…" Both said at about the same time, stopping and blushing, Tomada decided to let Sorrel go first.

"You go first this time." Tomada told his crush.

"So, it's a lovely night, don't you agree?" Sorrel nervously said.

"Yeah… It's a great night indeed…" Tomada replied, the same kind of tone, but he decided to add a comment. "You look pretty tonight, did you do something with your feathers?" Tomada then mentally wingplamed himself for being stupid.

"Oh…" Sorrel returned, sounding surprised and very much appreciated by Tomada's comment. "Yeah, I did, I just washed them out."

Both became silent again until Sorrel decided to return the flavor by asking the same for Tomada.

"So, you look handsome, did you do something with your feathers?" Sorrel asked, on the verge of bursting bright red.

"Well, yes, it was a mess and I wanted to look better." Tomada replied, still mentally punishing himself for starting this conversation.

Meanwhile, Alex and Lily, who were having the time of their lives on the dance floor, noticed the two having a difficult time trying to make the night memorable. The two, from time to time, would take quick glances while dancing, feeling that they need to do something. Eventually there was a slow song and with it slow dancing, the perfect opportunity for the couple to talk to each other without Tomada and Sorrel noticing them.

"Those two are still not connecting." Lily told Alex, with her head on Alex's chest as they danced slowly.

"I know, I would have thought it would be much easier than this, I mean we fell in love pretty quick." Alex sounding a bit surprised that the chemistry between the falcon and Blue macaw was not working.

"Well, we have to do something quick or else this night is really doomed for them." Lily added, worried.

"I think I have an idea on what we can do to get this night back on track." Alex smiled.

"What is it?" Lily wanted to know, but Alex only replied…

"Follow me." And the couple danced over to where Nico and Pedro were, both of them managing the music that was being played.

Nico and Pedro noticed Alex and Lily coming over and wondered what the couple wanted. Alex and Lily stopped blending in with the dancing crowd when the crowd blocked the view of Tomada and Sorrel. They then came to Nico and Pedro and Alex told the two to come close to him, so he can whisper to them.

"Yeah… Oh… That would be wonderful!" Nico and Pedro said out loud as Alex whispered his whole idea to the two.

"So you two got it all down?" Alex asked, to make sure.

"Of course we do." Nico smiled.

"We'll get on it now." Pedro added and the two got to work.

Alex and Lily went back with the dancing crowd, acting like nothing happened, waiting for Nico and Pedro to announce the news. Nico came up on stage, while Pedro picked the perfect song behind the curtains. Nico smiled as a spotlight came on him and he made the announcement.

"Hello everyone!" Nico shouted. "Everyone having a good time!?"

Everyone cheered in happiness until Nico settled them down.

"Alright, well, we decided to make this night better!" Nico shouted, eager to say it. One of you lucky birds are going to sing a song for us!"

Everyone raised their wings, wanting to be picked. The spotlight randomly wandered around the club, seeming like it wouldn't be targeted to one specific bird, but it was… For the spotlight landed on…

Tomada.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Tomada's going to sing for us!**

 **I wonder what he'll sing… I guess we have to wait to find out!**

 **And sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I'm a bit tired right now…**


	4. Just The Way You Are

**Hey guys!**

 **One thing to say and that is, thank you to jugalpratimdas for pressing that fav and follow!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Just The Way You Are

* * *

As soon as the spotlight shone on Tomada, he froze up as all eyes were on him, just waiting for him to come up and sing. If there was one thing Tomada hated, it was to have a huge crowd of birds just staring at him and the more he just stayed there, the more he thought he would lose it. And the fact that he was the one chosen to sing a song… Tomada never sang before in his life and now he was expected to just come up on stage and sing one.

"Looks like he needs some encouragement everyone!" Pedro shouted from the stage. "Cheer him up!"

Everyone then started shouting encouragement to Tomada as a pair of birds were making their way through the crowd to get to Tomada. The familiar Blue and Scarlet finally reaching Tomada.

"Come on Tomada, you have to do it." Alex smiled, winking at Tomada, the falcon getting the message and coming to whisper to Alex.

"Alex, are you crazy!?" Tomada replied, with a panicking tone. "I can't sing, much less in front of all these birds and Sorrel's not going to like it."

"Oh, I think she'll like it." Alex said and grabbed hold of Tomada's wing.

"Wait, what are you…" Before Tomada could finish, the crowd was pulling him along, up to the stage.

Before Tomada could grasp what was fully going on, he found himself thrown onto the stage by a few birds. Tomada started sweating as everyone roared with happiness, Nico and Pedro coming up, to tell Tomada what song they picked for him.

"Ready for this?" Nico asked.

"No." Tomada replied, not willing to do it.

"Well too late." Pedro added.

The canary and cardinal went off stage, to play the song, while Tomada gulped and just stared at everyone, his eyes scanning the crowd until he found Sorrel. Sorrel was truly so beautiful along everyone else and well… It's like there was only one spotlight and it was on Sorrel. Tomada knew if he was going to make it through the song, he should only focus on his blue angel.

The music started playing as Nico gave the cue for Tomada to start singing. The falcon started out very soft and nervous like as the crowd became quiet to hear Tomada.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah_

As Tomada finished the first lines, his focus on Sorrel was getting better and well… He could see a smile on her face, the smile he loved above everything else and that made him sing a bit louder.

 _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

Tomada made the last note long as he directed his eyes at Sorrel, locking them with her's as the song itself was like how he felt about the Blue macaw.

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah_

As Tomada continued, his voice, which started out all random like, was now getting more smooth, more organized, and it made the crowd grow all excited. However, with Sorrel, she felt the tears of happiness start coming out.

 _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday,_

While Tomada and Sorrel were lost in each other's eyes, Alex, his wing around Lily, as Lily leaned into her lover, was also smiling, now confident those two would stay together. As he looked at Tomada singing, he took one look down at Lily, snuggled up against him, both smiled at each other and shared a kiss, not saying anything.

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

Nico and Pedro, watching from behind Tomada, also were happy with how things were going. They were reminded of the time when Alex first sang to Lily, and this moment was just as memorable as that one.

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

Back with Tomada, he noticed the song was coming to a close, but that didn't deter him from collapsing apart at the last moment. Instead, he imagined that the crowd, Alex and Lily, Nico and Pedro, the whole club didn't exist and that both him and Sorrel were in the darkness, with a spotlight hanging over each of them.

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

And finally, with Sorrel, she was just so moved, so touched. She now completely loved Tomada and well… She wanted to show her love to the falcon, just as soon as Tomada was finished and came back to her. She knew the perfect place for the two of them to share their very first of many kisses…

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

Tomada finished the last note very softly and the music died down and when it became completely silent, the crowd clapped their wings, they loved Tomada singing. However, Tomada wasn't hearing all the claaping, rather he was lost in his own dreamworld, staring at Sorrel. He was so lost that it took a full minute for Nico and Pedro to bring the falcon back to his senses.

"That was great!" Nico complimented Tomada.

"Yeah, everyone loved it!" Pedro added.

"Thanks, now if you two will excuse me, I'll like to go back to where I left off." Tomada said to the two while blushing and walking back to Sorrel through a horde of clapping birds.

When Tomada finally got through and came back to Sorrel, both were blushing red, not sure what to say. And yet again, they spoke at the same time.

"That was great…" Sorrel said to Tomada.

"How did you like it…" Tomada said as well. "You go first."

"So, I liked that very much, that was the best singing I ever heard." Sorrel commented on Tomada's first time singing.

"Oh, thanks." Tomada replied, glowing red like his cheeks would burst.

If there was a time as any, Sorrel knew if she wanted this to happen, it would have to be now. She was still pretty nervous about asking Tomada, but she summed up enough courage to ask.

"So Tomada, would you like to go with me on top of that big statue?" Sorrel asked.

"Sure, I would love that." Tomada answered.

With that the two walked out of the club, and then flew off to the Christ the Redeemer statue, while Alex and Lily just let them go to have their special moment.

"We did it Alex." Lily said happily as she hugged Alex real tight.

"Yeah, this is probably my second most favorite night of my life." Alex added.

"What's the first?" Lily asked, pretending like she didn't know, but she knew it right away.

"The night I shared my first kiss with you." Alex smiled as he gave a kiss on top of Lily's head.

Meanwhile, Tomada and Sorrel were on their way to the Christ the Redeemer statue and they were so excited, but also so very nervous as they didn't talk at all during the short flight, lost in their own minds as to picturing how this would play out. However… If there was one thing they both knew was that they would remember this night forever, the night that would change their lives for as long as they would live.

* * *

 **Awww Tomada! Peer pressured into singing! Don't worry! You did great!**

 **And the song used is, "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars!**

 **And I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! See you in the next and final chapter!**


	5. Together Forever

**Alright guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay, you guys have been very patient!**

 **But before we get to the last chapter, I would like to thank Zachmoviefan for pressing that fav and follow!**

 **And now for the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Together Forever

* * *

Flying through the quiet and still night air of Rio de Janeiro, Tomada and Sorrel eventually got to their destination, the big stone statue of Christ the Redeemer, lit by lights along the base of the monument. Below the statue, the city was still as bright as ever, offering a speechless view as macaw and falcon settled down on top of one of the big arms of the statue.

Both sighed, but said nothing as they just stood next to each other in silence, staring at the beautiful city. Eventually, Tomada had the courage to wrap his wing around Sorrel's blue body. Sorrel looked to Tomada, who had a nervous smile on.

"I thought you would be cold, you don't mind do you?" Tomada asked, afraid of Sorrel's reaction.

"No, I don't, I feel warmer." Sorrel blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tomada replied, feeling relieved.

Silence again greeted the night as the two thought of things to say and now it was Sorrel's turn to speak first.

"So, that song you sang, it was really good, I really liked it." Sorrel commented on Tomada's performance earlier.

"Oh… Thanks…" Tomada said back, slightly embarrassed as that was the first time he ever sang something. "You know, that was the first time I ever sung, let alone to a crowd."

"Well, it was wonderful and lovely." Sorrel smiled, almost saying "sweet", but decided against it.

Now Tomada thought it was about time to return the favor by saying something nice about Sorrel.

"You really did look pretty tonight, even more so than usual." Tomada commented on what Sorrel did to make her feathers neat and more attractive looking.

"Oh thanks, it was nothing, I just thought I should look pretty for tonight." Sorrel giggled softly.

Both then once again returned to silence, but instead, now they were talking to themselves in their heads, debating whether or not to go the extra step. Sure the night was wonderful and memorable, but it was only their first night together on a date, and yet they were sure of it. Their hearts and minds both telling them to do it, that it was the right thing, but their bodies have yet to make the move.

"I love her so much, but I don't want to ruin what was a great night, can I?" Tomada questioned in his head.

"He's so caring and kind, but what if he doesn't want it?" Sorrel also questioned in her mind as well.

Both their minds finally snapped at the same time and both turned their heads to look at each other at the same time, while speaking too.

"Hey Tomada…" Sorrel called.

"Hey Sorrel…" Tomada said at the exact second.

Both chuckled lightly.

"We got to stop doing that." Tomada laughed. "You go first."

"Okay, well, I really enjoyed tonight and I kinda of want it to last forever, that song you sang really spoke to me and well…" Sorrel paused before saying the three very hard words. "I love you."

Tomada was speechless, he always dreamed that Sorrel would say this to him, but he never imagined he would hear it for real. He was so lost in space and he had to mentally slap himself in the face to wake up.

"You… Love… Me?" Tomada replied slowly and with a voice that sounded like it was out of breath.

"Yeah, I mean, no guy has ever showed so much personality that I prefer and well, you showed that tonight." Sorrel explained.

"Well, Sorrel, I have to something to tell you…" Tomada paused, taking a deep breath. "I also love you."

And now Tomada felt so crazy, like this was unbelievable. Sorrel was touched and the two now locked their eyes fully at each other, still, but also moving as they moved their faces to each other. Their beaks moving closer and closer until they met together and firmly in place with each other. The two kissed deeply and passionately, so lost in the moment as no other feeling in the world can compare to this very moment.

"Wow! I'm actually kissing my crush! This is amazing!" Tomada shouted in his head as he still had his beak firmly planted on Sorrel's.

"Oh wow… This is so nice… I never want this to end…" Sorrel also said in her head, as she kept on the kissing.

However, even thought the two wanted this to keep going, they did eventually have to separate for air and as they did so, both had red faces, from lack of oxygen, but also from all the excitement of the moment. They cleared their throats before speaking.

"Well…" Tomada said awkwardly.

"So…" Sorrel added in.

"That was wonderful." Tomada smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Sorrel also commented.

Another minute of silence happened before Tomada decided to say goodnight to Sorrel and hopefully see her tomorrow.

"So, I guess it's goodnight now, see you tomorrow." Tomada was about to fly off, only for Sorrel to stop him.

"Wait Tom, how would you like to sleep with me tonight, I get pretty cold while sleeping and I could really use some warmth." Sorrel asked.

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Tomada answered.

The two then flew off, back to Sorrel's hollow, where Sorrel decided to have some fun with the falcon. She pretended to yawn and be tired from the flight.

"Oh boy, I'm so tired, can you carry me to my nest?" Sorrel yawned to Tomada.

"Your wish is my command, my angel." Tomada smiled and picked up Sorrel with his wings.

"You are so strong, you know." Sorrel giggled before cuddling her head into Tomada's warm chest feathers.

Tomada just smiled and walked to Sorrel's nest, where he first placed her down gently and joined her by laying down next to her. He then wrapped his large wings around Sorrel, to keep her warm and comfortable.

"Goodnight my angel." Tomada whispered and placed a kiss on Sorrel's forehead.

"And goodnight to you, my strong falcon." Sorrel replied back, accepting the kiss and snuggling up against Tomada.

The night became nights and nights turned into full days as Tomada and Sorrel lived together from now on, fully in love with each other as the days passed. They were happy and they were determined to stay together forever, and well that was certain when they became mates, eventually having two chicks, a falcon boy and a Blue macaw girl. They were the perfect image of a perfect couple, now bonded strongly together, they spent their lives in happiness and that…

"My little ones, is how me and your mother got you." Tomada finished his long and lengthy story to his two chicks, Tomada Junior and Bobbie.

"Dad, that was too long, couldn't you have shortened it?" Bobbie asked.

"No way sweetie, every word counts." Tomada chuckled seeing how sleepily his daughter got from the long winded story.

"And it certainly made you sleepily." Sorrel added from behind Tomada, having her wings around Tomada's neck.

"We'll not sleepy, right sis?" Junior said in a rush, trying to not look tired.

"What… Sorry, I'm…" And Bobbie just closed her eyes and started snoring while sitting upright.

"Looks like someone needs to be tucked in." Tomada said as he carefully picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her to her nest.

"And that also means sleeping time for you young man." Sorrel smiled as she came in front of her son.

"Mom… I'm not… tired…" Junior replied in between yawns.

"Alright, stop being stubborn like your father, come on." Sorrel picked up her son, despite some sleepy protests from him.

The couple got their two chicks tucked in and they were fast asleep in their separate nests, while the adults stared down at their little angels. Tomada and Sorrel decided to spend a few minutes to themselves in the hollow entrance. And as Tomada had Sorrel lovingly wrapped in his wings, she spoke.

"You know, every time you tell that story, it feels like just yesterday it happened." Sorrel said, almost like she was in a dreamworld.

"Well, same here, but I also look back and I see how far we've come and how lucky I am to have you." Tomada then kisses Sorrel on the beak.

"We should really get some sleep, we promised Alex and Lily we'll go to Nico and Pedro's club tomorrow with the." Sorrel informed her mate.

"Yeah, we should." Tomada agreed and the two went back inside and laid down next to each other, all snuggled up.

"Goodnight, my angel, sweet dreams." Tomada said.

"Goodnight to you, my strong falcon." Sorrel returned.

And so that is the story of how a falcon and macaw got together and are now living in peace with each other as a family and it was all because of that one, special night that brought them together.

The End.

* * *

 **And finally done!**

 **You know… This really reminded me of when I wrote, "A Christmas Date" (Probably came out much similar to that story, now that I think of it…). Such fond memories…**

 **But anyway… I hope you all enjoyed and see you next time!**


End file.
